<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unrelenting by Kayluh1915</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382508">Unrelenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915'>Kayluh1915</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery Illness, Vomiting, emotional distress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyla's migraines seem innocent enough at first, but as they become unrelenting and medications stop working, Din worries for her wellbeing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unrelenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whaddup Mando peeps?</p><p>My fiance finally made me sit down and watch The Mandalorian and... I fucking love it. It's my new hyperfixation so get used to seeing little ol' me pop up every once in a while.</p><p>As it is custom for me, every time I enter a new fandom I must first write my guilty pleasures and one of those is sick fics. I'm a sucker for that shit and if you are too, then buckle up because I have no shame in this. It is a little over the top, not gonna lie, but it is loosely based on real-life experiences so it's not too far-fetched.</p><p>I also don't really know how to describe modern things in Star Wars terms... like at all. So, a lot of things are called what they're normally called in our universe. I'm still learning the lingo, okay?</p><p>Also also, I see a lot of Reader/Din Djarin stuff in the Mando relm, but neither the fictional character nor the IRL actor would touch me with a 9ft pole and I feel very uncomfortable imagining all of this with someone as hot as Pedro Pascal *cringe*, so Alyla is my stand-in. I plan on doing a full story around her and Din's romance eventually, but until then, just enjoy my indulgence!</p><p>As always, comments are welcomed and encouraged.</p><p>You can also follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/">@kayluh1915</a> if you would like! I make gifs, edits, and (obviously) write when the writer's block gives me a chance to breathe.</p><p>Or you can read some of my other works featuring our favorite Chilean-American and his characters by checking out <a href="https://kayluh1915.tumblr.com/post/645340472143921152/my-pedro-pascal-masterlist">my Pedro Pascal masterlist</a>.</p><p>Okay, I'll shut up now.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The hatch door swooped up suddenly, drenching the extremely small bedroom with a gentle glow. Alyla groaned quietly and buried her face deeper into the pillow, her migraine annoyed by the sudden rays cascading over her face.</p><p>"Another one?" The familiar modulated voice asked. Alyla barely nodded hoping that Din had seen it so she wouldn’t have to speak. “Did you take some pain relievers?” She nodded again.</p><p>“Not helping...” She muttered, barely audible to Din, but he heard her. A sympathetic sigh followed through the beskar helmet. Grogu cooed from his hammock that hung over the small bed, reaching out to be picked up. Din took him into his arms and put his finger in front of his covered face with a shushing sound. "Ly's not feeling well, buddy. We’ll have to be quiet while we eat."</p><p>Grogu cooed again, much more quietly this time. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" She nodded gently once more and winced at the hiss Din's helmet made as he removed it. He’d been slowly coming to terms with taking his helmet off and now barely wore it around Grogu and Alyla, but he still wore it while he was out and about.</p><p>He gently ran his gloved fingers through her red curls and placed a kiss atop her forehead. "Rest well, sweet girl."</p>
<hr/><p>“Where is the pain usually?” The doctor asked. Alyla gestured around her eyes and to the back of her head.</p><p>“Right through here.” The doctor, whose name Din couldn’t remember, logged her answers into her chart. Alyla hated going to the doctor’s office, but after three weeks of almost daily migraines, she finally agreed to get checked once they returned to Navarro.</p><p>“We’re going to take a few days off. Alyla’s having headaches and needs to be seen by a doctor.” Din told Greef as he handed over his latest fobs.</p><p>“Is she alright?” He’d asked, concern evident in his voice.</p><p>“I wish I could say yes, but I’m honestly not sure.” Greef saw to it that she got in as quickly as possible and offered to watch Grogu while she went. Din initially wanted to take him with them but changed his mind when Greef mentioned how bored children can get in waiting rooms.</p><p>“Well, everything looks good. By all means, you’re very healthy and I don’t think it’s anything serious.” The doctor said, bringing Din back to the present. “Chronic migraines are very common and have many different triggers, but there are some preventative medications you can take to lessen their frequency or stop them altogether in some cases.”</p><p>The doctor prescribed her the medication he saw fit and sent her off with confidence that they would help her. He also ordered her a shot of pain reliever to help her with her current migraine and bed rest for at least a few days.</p><p>Din took her to their home and put her to bed first before heading back out to pick up her medication and Grogu. Greef was feeding him when he walked in.</p><p>“How’d it go?” He asked, Grogu whining quietly when Greef didn’t immediately feed him a piece of meat.</p><p>“It went fine. He diagnosed her with chronic migraines and wrote her some medicine that will hopefully prevent them. Din stuck around until Grogu finished eating, the kid burping quietly as he picked him up.</p><p>Alyla was asleep when he got back, buried under the blanket with her face pressed in his pillow. He sat Grogu down for a moment to take off his armor, boots, and helmet, picking him back up once he had set all of it aside. He rocked the child to sleep in the rocking chair Greef and Cara had bought for them as a house warming gift, humming quietly to help him drift off. Once he was out, he gently placed him in his crib by their bed and covered him up with his favorite blanket.</p><p>Din walked back to the kitchen and grabbed Alyla a glass of water and a dose of her medication, reluctantly shaking her awake when he got back to the bedroom.</p><p>“Ly… Lyla?” He whispered. She groaned quietly, opening only one eye to look up at him. “I hate to bother you, sweet girl, but you need to take your medicine.” She groaned again, slowly rising from her blanket cocoon. Her curls were a mess, some strands sticking straight up as she took the pill and glass of water from Din’s hands. He smiled at her affectionately as she swallowed down the tablet, wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have a woman as adorable as her.</p><p>She handed the now empty glass back to Din and collapsed back down into the blankets with a sigh. Din stood up to take the glass back to the kitchen when a whine of protest fell from Alyla’s lips. He spun back around to see her making grabby hands for him.</p><p>“I’ll be back, sweetheart.” He answered with a chuckle. “I’m just taking this back to the kitchen.” He dropped the glass off in the sink and padded back to the bedroom, removing his shirt and pants only leaving his socks and boxers as he crawled into bed beside her. He was sure she had dozed back off but was proven wrong when she immediately rolled over and scooted close to him, laying her head on his shoulder and sighing contently as she tangled their legs together.</p><p>Din held her close, kissing her forehead and caressing her arm as she drifted off. He wasn’t far behind her, the sounds of her and Grogu’s soft breathing putting him at ease.</p>
<hr/><p>Their ship was a wreck. Dirty dishes littered the countertops of the micro kitchen, piles of used clothes laid strewn across the floor, the equally small bathroom was in desperate need of a scrub, and the cockpit was just… a nightmare.</p><p>Alyla always kept the place extremely neat. Din helped her when he had the time, but she usually takes the brunt of the chores while Din chased bounties and she really didn’t mind. It kept her busy and gave her things to do while she waited for him to return.</p><p>However, she recently had let the place go. Despite the doctor’s confidence that the medication he gave her would help her, it didn’t. The migraines continued despite her religiously taking the preventive every night. The prescription-strength pain reliever he’d given her did help alleviate the pain for a while, but it helped less and less as her headaches got worse. Now it does almost nothing and she was back to being bedridden every other day if not daily.</p><p>Din didn't mind that the ship was a little less than tidy. He knew that Alyla hadn’t been feeling up to cleaning and cared more about her than a few piles of laundry. However, he knew how much it bothered her. Each time she stepped on a pile of laundry or had to dig through dirty dishes just to find a single piece of silverware to wash for the kid, he could see the look of disgust and shame on her face.</p><p>She was being too hard on herself over not keeping the place as clean as she normally did despite Din’s reassurances that he really did not care.</p><p>One evening while they were cruising through hyperspace, Alyla was working hard down in the hull while Din watched Grogu in the cockpit. She had dishes soaking in the sink, now clean clothes drying on a line he had hung for her, and she was currently on her knees scrubbing down the toilet. She had woken up without pain for the first time in what felt like forever and wasted no time getting to work.</p><p>Her day free of pain, unfortunately, didn’t last, a migraine coming on only four hours after she had gotten up.</p><p>“Not now…” She groaned, pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes. She still had so much stuff to do and refused to let her headache stop her. Though they had stopped helping, she gulped down a couple of her pain relievers and continued working.</p><p>An hour later, her headache had gotten worse, her vision going a little blurry as the sounds of Din and Grogu playing above in the cockpit sent waves of pain behind her eyes.</p><p>She put the scrubber and plate back into the warm water when a dizzy spell came over her, her stomach twisting in knots as the aura in her vision grew hazier. She swallowed hard, going back to scrubbing the plate when she was sure she wouldn’t throw up or faint.</p><p>"Ly? Darling, what are you doing?" Din asked, concern lacing his brow as he held Grogu in his arms. She had been so preoccupied with trying not to faint that she hadn’t heard him come down the ladder.</p><p>"Cleaning." She answered, reaching for another plate. Din could tell just by looking at her that she was in a lot of pain and his heart broke for her. He sat Grogu down in his chair and walked over to her, hugging her from behind and placing his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>"Go lay down, sweetheart. You don't need to be worrying about the dishes while your head is splitting open." Alyla sat the sponge back down, leaning forward with a groan when her head spun again. Din held onto her tightly just incase, letting the spell pass before pulling on her arm.</p><p>"C'mon. Let's get you to bed." Despite how gentle Din tried to be, she had risen up way too fast and her nausea crested. She broke free from Din’s grip and made a b-line for their small bathroom collapsing down to her knees to empty her stomach. Din ran after her, kneeling down next to her to hold her hair and rub gentle circles on her back.</p><p>She threw up a lot longer than she normally did, the amount she’d brought up deeply concerning him. He didn't think that she was going to stop, but was relieved when she finally did. She spat into the toilet one last time and laid her head down on the seat with a whine.</p><p>Din grabbed one of her hair bows from the sink and gently tied her thick curls back before grabbing a washcloth and dampening it with some warm water. He gently cleaned her face and mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her temple once he was finished. He then lifted her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. She instantly curled up under the blankets and closed her eyes, her head feeling a little better after her vomiting spell.</p>
<hr/><p>"I need you to watch Grogu for me while I grab a few bounties." Cara looked up at Din and then to the kid who was cooing happily in his arms, elated to see her again.</p><p>“Sure, buddy.” She smiled, taking him from Din. She really wasn’t that great with kids, but Grogu was an exception. She loved every moment she got to spend with him and did her best despite not really knowing a lot about children. "Is Alyla okay?” Din sighed, reaching over to caress the tip of Grogu’s ear.</p><p>“She has another migraine. I’m leaving her at home to get some rest so I need someone to watch him. I’m also giving you a key so you can check on her while I’m gone.”</p><p>"They’ve still not figured out what’s wrong with her?” She asked, concern thick in her voice as she took their house key from Din.</p><p>"No. Every doctor, nurse, and droid we’ve seen can't figure it out. She’s doing the best she can, but they’re really taking a toll on her. I’m really worried about her.” Cara put her hand on his beskar clad shoulder.</p><p>“They’ll figure it out eventually. I know it’s hard to see her in pain, but things will look up.” He wanted to feel encouraged by her words, but there was something in the back of his mind that wouldn’t let him.</p><p>“Just watch Grogu and keep an on her for me, okay?” She nodded, gently bouncing Grogu on her knee.</p><p>“You have my word.”</p>
<hr/><p>“How’s Alyla?” Greef asked as Din handed over the tracking fobs.</p><p>“No better no worse.” He answered, sitting down across from the guild leader. He paid Din for his bounties and offered him a drink, but he politely declined.</p><p>“Dune said she didn’t have one yesterday.” He commented, taking a sip of his own drink.</p><p>“Yeah, she told me. Said she ate a decent meal and everything.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear. Can’t remember the last time she had a free day.”</p><p>“Neither can I…” Greef sat his cup back down and reached to grab another set of pucks for Din to go after.</p><p>“I’m not taking any more bounties for now.” Greef looked shocked.</p><p>“You…? Taking a break? That’s not the Mando I know.” Din breathed a sigh of frustration. “Relax, I’m only teasing.”</p><p>“Sorry… It’s just Lyla keeps getting worse by the day and no droid or living being can tell me what’s wrong with her. I feel so helpless...” Greef flashed him a sympathetic look.</p><p>“Just be there for her the best you can and keep her appointments. That’s really all you can do.”</p><p>“I wish I could do more.”</p><p>“I know. It’s hard to see someone you love suffer, but Alyla’s strong. She’ll pull through.” Din didn’t answer, favoring instead to stare at the table through his visor.</p>
<hr/><p>It was well into the night when Din awoke to Alyla jumping up from their bed to rush to the bathroom. As soon as he heard her retch, he jumped up and followed her. He tied her hair back as he always did and tried to soothe her in between heaves.</p><p>"I can't handle it, Din… i-it's too much..." Alyla cried, tears starting to stream down her face as her retching continued.</p><p>"Shhhh…" He shushed quietly, gently rubbing her back. "I know, sweet girl… I know.”</p><p>She continued to cry even after she had finished, Din’s heart shattering into a million pieces as he cleaned her mouth and chin. Once he was done, he held her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.</p><p>“I wish I could go through this for you.” He whispered, Alyla sniffling loudly.</p><p>“No, you don’t. It fucking sucks.” Din caressed her cheeks, laying his forehead atop of hers.</p><p>“I’d endure anything for you, cyar’ika.”</p>
<hr/><p>A few days later, Alyla was up early eating some toast when Din padded into the kitchen with a yawn, Grogu equally disheveled in his arms.</p><p>“Good to see you up.” He smiled at her, walking over to her to place a kiss atop her head and then to the fridge to start breakfast for him and Grogu.</p><p>“I didn’t have one when I woke up so I figured I might as well eat a little something before it comes on later.”</p><p>“Don’t say that.” Din gently chastised. “Maybe today will be a free day.” Alyla scoffed.</p><p>“I wish.”</p><p>Alyla, unfortunately, was right. It started as it always did, but then progressively continued to get worse… and worse and worse. She had been having these things for almost two months now and none of them had even come close.</p><p>Din dropped Grogu off with Cara to focus on taking care of Alyla. When he came back, she was kneeled next to the toilet for the third time within the past hour. Din soothed her as he always did, his voice sounding further and further away with each retch. When she finished, he was cleaning her up when she looked up into his brown eyes, her mind suddenly going dark. She felt like she really should know who was taking care of her, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it.</p><p>“Y-I should know you… right?” She slurred, annoyed that she couldn’t properly speak.</p><p>Din froze.</p><p>“Ly, don’t… don’t joke like that.” He said after a few moments of silence, his voice stern. Okay, now she really had to know him. He wouldn’t know her name if she didn’t… right?</p><p>“H-how you know m… n-name?” She groaned in protest, her tongue refusing to work really starting to piss her off.</p><p>Din’s blood ran even colder.</p><p>“Alyla, stop. You’re scaring me.”</p><p>“Where… Din?” She asked, having enough with whoever the hell this was. She was freezing and wanted Din’s warm arms wrapped around her. “Cld… nee… neeDin…” Her words grew sloppier as she tried to stand. She hoped that she could speak again when she found Din.</p><p>She stood only for a second before her knees gave out. Din caught her way before she could hit the floor, holding her tightly in his arms. She was radiating with heat and continued to mumble absolute nonsense. It was then when Din finally came to terms with the fact that she wasn’t joking.</p><p>She tried to wriggle out of his arms, babbling complete gibberish as she did so, but Din kept his hold on her. Suddenly, her rambling stopped and she went completely limp in his arms.</p><p>Din was now in full-on panic mode, quickly lifting Alyla into his arms and all but running out the front door, not even worrying about putting on his helmet or locking the house. Din couldn’t remember another time when he’d ever ran faster than that moment. He had the entire town looking on in a mix of confusion and concern, but he paid no mind to them. His only focus was Alyla.</p><p>When he finally reached the emergency center, he burst through the doors with a hard kick. He broke them clean off their hinges, but he could’ve cared less.</p><p>“Help her! Someone, please!” He begged, doctors instantly swarming him.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Sh-she was having a migraine…” Din heaved, trying to catch his breath as he laid her down on a stretcher. “A-and t-threw up a few times. Sh-She became delirious, was warm to the touch, and fainted in my arms.” The doctor looked over her as the nurses hooked her up to a bunch of machines.</p><p>“Alright, let’s move her!” He exclaimed, the team whisking her away while exclaiming a bunch of medical jargon he didn’t understand.</p><p>Din suddenly felt overwhelmed with his emotions as he watched Alyla disappear down the hall, all of the fear, sadness, and anger he’d been feeling crashing into him all at once like a tidal wave. A heavy sob left his lips as he collapsed to his knees, big tears starting to run down his face as he wept.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he had been crying before he felt hands on his back, Cara’s voice suddenly trying to comfort him.</p><p>They had seen Din run by with Alyla on his way to the center and wouldn’t have even known it was him if Alyla hadn’t been laying limp in his arms.</p><p>He cried for what felt like hours, no end in sight to his tears as he wept… that was until Grogu cooed sadly and placed his tiny hand on his father’s forearm. Din looked up from his hands, Grogu babbling something he couldn’t understand.</p><p>Din sniffled loudly, instantly picking Grogu up and holding onto him as tight as he could without hurting him. Din could hear Cara and Greef talking to one another, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying through his own sobs.</p><p>“Finally, with Grogu in his arms and Cara comforting him, he began to calm down.”</p>
<hr/><p>Alyla came to with a quiet groan. Her eyes felt heavy and her head quietly throbbed. She looked around the darkened room, slowly noticing all the machines that she was hooked up to as well as the IV in her left hand and the tubes in her nose. She cringed at the sterile smell of oxygen and looked over to the chair next to her bed. Din was laying in it awkwardly, quietly snoring as the machines she was hooked up to beeped steadily behind her.</p><p>She tried to remember what happened but a sharp pain suddenly ran through her head, the whimper she let out being loud enough to rouse Din from his light sleep. When he realized Alyla was awake, he wasted no time, almost falling out onto the floor as he made his way over to her.</p><p>She had never been happier to see his face.</p><p>“Hi…” She muttered, rubbing at her temple with her left hand. Din smiled at her and took her right hand into his.</p><p>“Hey. How’re you feeling, sweetheart?” She thought for a moment, realizing that her mouth was dry when she swallowed instinctively.</p><p>“My head hurts and my mouth’s dry.” Din reached for a cup of water with a straw behind her, holding it up so she could take a few sips. “What happened?” She asked, Din putting the cup back where he found it.</p><p>“When I got back from dropping the kid off with Cara, you were throwing up again and was completely delirious. You had no idea who I was and kept mumbling things that didn’t make sense. You fainted a minute or so later and I got you here as fast as I could. The doctor said you had a high fever and seized a few times before they finally figured out that meningitis was what was causing all of this. They did a spinal tap just to make absolutely sure. They said that it was bacterial, so they have you on some IV antibiotics and some oxygen.”</p><p>Alyla was taken aback.</p><p>“Meningitis, seriously? How did something that serious get past a droid?” She complained.</p><p>“They said that it’s easy to miss in its early stages. It usually isn’t suspected until it gets serious.” Alyla went silent for a moment or two.</p><p>“Well, at least I know the migraines will stop. Death was starting to sound appealing there for a while.” Din shushed her, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.</p><p>“Don’t say things like that, Ly. You’re okay now. Everything’s going to be fine.” Din leaned forward and kissed her gently. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” She answered back, earning another kiss from Din.</p><p>She stayed in the medical center for almost two weeks before she was cleared to be released. Greef, Cara, and a few more of their friends threw a small ‘welcome home’ gathering for her to celebrate her recovery when she came home. She had fought off the majority of it but still needed to take some antibiotics at home to finish it off.</p><p>The gathering lasted for a few hours, Alyla going to put Grogu down for a nap once everyone left… that had been her intention, anyway. She ended up laying down in her own bed with Grogu, Din finding her snuggled up with him under the sheets when she didn’t come back. His heart swelled, a smile plastered on his face at the sight of his little family finally complete again.</p><p>Feeling tired himself, he dressed down and climbed into bed next to Alyla, holding her and Grogu close.</p><p>As the months went by, she continued to recover and was back with Din on his bounty hunts. The entire experience was nothing short of a nightmare. For a while after her recovery, she panicked every time she grew nauseous or got a normal headache and had nightmares, but with time all of that faded as well.</p><p>As she sat between Din’s legs in his pilot seat, his arms wrapped around her tightly as she rests her head against his beskar covered shoulder, she couldn’t help but feel extremely lucky. Even after Grogu interrupted them when he woke up hungry.</p><p>“I’ll take care of it, cyar’ika.” Din kissed her temple and got up to head down the ladder, Alyla laying back in the chair to watch the millions of stars pass as they flew through hyperspace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>